Fanon:Miasto robotów/Rozdział 3
Rozdział 3: Pośród sosen – Andy! Słysząc jej głos, android podniósł wzrok znad miotły, którą właśnie zamiatał stajnię. Jego obojętna ekspresja wydawała się jednak odrobinę cieplejsza, niż za ich pierwszym spotkaniem. – Witaj, Jade. Jak poszła rozmowa z kierownikiem? – zapytał uprzejmie, choć Sands prawdopodobnie powiedział mu wszystko przez telefon. – Nic szczególnego, kazał mi pojechać szlakiem wokół zamku, a potem wrócić do ciebie. Więc wróciłam! – oznajmiła z zapałem Jade, zsiadając z konia i przywiązując go do barierki. – Podobno masz dla mnie jakieś zadania? – Zgadza się – przytaknął. – Dobrze się złożyło, bo jak się okazuje, twój poprzedni entuzjazm bardzo się przyda. – Dotyczący pomocy w stajni? – Zgadza się. Proszę przeczytać ogłoszenia na tablicy i wykonać zamieszczone tam polecenia. Gdy to zrobisz, otrzymasz pozwolenie na trenowanie w naszym klubie jeździeckim. – Macie tutaj nawet klub jeździecki? – zdumiała się Jade. – Jesteście niesamowici. Robot nie wyglądał, jakby był tego samego zdania. – I tak nikt z niego nie korzysta, może oprócz Sabine. – Kto to? – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. Nikt jej o kimś takim nie wspominał, jednak Andy najwyraźniej nie zamierzał być tym, który to zmieni. – Proszę przystąpić do pracy, Jade. Po czym oparł miotłę o ścianę i odwrócił się, by odejść. – To może chociaż dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. Jeszcze godzinę temu zapierałeś się, że nie przyjmiesz ode mnie pomocy! – zauważyła dziewczyna z rozbawieniem. Robot zatrzymał się, obejrzał na nią przez ramię, po czym zrezygnowany powrócił na poprzednie miejsce. – Ten jeden raz cię przypilnuję. Ale kierownik powiedział, żebyś przychodziła tu pracować jak najczęściej – oznajmił, opierając się o drzwi stajni. – Jasne, nie ma problemu – zaśmiała się Jade, podchodząc do tablicy ogłoszeń. – Co my tu mamy. Posprzątać boksy, wyczyścić konie. Oj, Andy! – pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – Pamiętaj, że kiedy będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, po prostu daj mi znać! – w podskokach pobiegła do stajni, schwyciła miotłę i szuflę i zabrała się do pracy. – Taki jest wymóg kierownika. – Nie robię tego dla twojego kierownika, rozumiesz? – podkreśliła, szczotkując pierwszego z koni. – Robię to, ponieważ obiecałam ci pomóc. Zrobiłabym to, nawet gdyby pan Sands nie uznał tego za konieczne. – Nie śmiałbym przyjąć twojej pomocy bez jego rozkazu, Jade. – A co mnie to obchodzi? Skoro i tak muszę to zrobić, nie ma problemu – ucięła, schylając się, by oczyścić kopyta rumaka. – Więc kim jest Sabine? Mówiłeś, że nikt poza nią nie trenuje w waszym klubie. Andy po raz pierwszy zawahał się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły cień zakłopotania. – To dziewczyna, która również ubiega się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha. Rozległ się brzęk. To z dłoni Jade wypadła kopystka. – …Co? – Przepraszam, że dowiadujesz się tego ode mnie. Spodziewałem się, że kierownik już cię poinformował – wyjaśnił robot. Jade zamrugała i podniosła z ziemi kopystkę, ale zamiast wrócić do pracy, tylko gapiła się pusto na twarz androida. Ten z zażenowaniem przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak nieszczęśliwego spojrzenia na sobie. – Jeśli uda ci się przewyższyć Sabine, na pewno pojedziesz na Pokaz Koni Dietricha – dodał pocieszająco. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Milcząc, mechanicznie kontynuowała czyszczenie kopyt konia, lecz cała jej pogoda ducha w jednej chwili ulotniła się. No tak, oczywiście. Skoro Sands już miał kandydata, nic dziwnego, że w Pine Hill nie ma tłumu jeźdźców. Nagle cały sceptycyzm hrabiego zaczął mieć dla Jade sens. A ona była tak pewna siebie, nawet wprosiła się na herbatę! Taki wstyd… Tylko się wygłupiła. Na jej ustach zatańczył smutny uśmieszek, co jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało Andy’ego. – Jade? Dobrze się czujesz? – Tak, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki, Andy – odrzekła spokojnie. – Dzięki tobie pozbyłam się złudzeń. – Ale uwierz mi. Gdy pokonasz Sabine, kierownik wybierze ciebie – powtórzył nieszczęśliwie robot. Wtedy Jade uniosła głowę, a w jej oczach pojawił się podejrzany błysk. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Oczywiście, że ją pokonam i mnie wybierze! Nie zamierzam się poddać! – oznajmiła pogodnie, przechodząc do drugiego boksu. – Przyjechałam tu, by zdobyć to miejsce na zawodach i nie wyjadę bez niego. Android przez kilka sekund trawił jej słowa, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc skomplikowanej natury ludzi. Czy raczej skomplikowanej natury Jade. Wreszcie przemówił. – Jesteś niezwykłą osobą, Jade. – Hę? A to dlaczego? – spod brzucha kolejnego konia dobiegł go jej stłumiony głos. – Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem tak dziwnego człowieka. – A ja nigdy dotąd nie spotkałam tak dziwnego robota, i co? – odgryzła się dziewczyna. – Fakt, nigdy dotąd w ogóle nie spotkałam robota. A ty ilu ludzi spotkałeś? – Istotnie, niewielu – przyznał Andy. – Ale wątpię, że wszyscy ludzie potrafią tak szybko zmieniać nastroje. Przed chwilą wydawałaś się przygnębiona, a teraz znów jesteś wesoła jak… jak… – chyba zabrakło mu porównania. – Po prostu jesteś. Jakby na potwierdzenie, Jade roześmiała się. – Ty też jesteś niezwykły. Nie sądzę, że każdy android zdolny jest do odczuwania, tak jak ty. – Tak jak ja? – No wiesz, to urocze, kiedy mnie tak pocieszałeś, gdy dowiedziałam się o Sabine! Okulary zasłaniały mu twarz, ale Jade przysięgłaby, że się zarumienił. Znów zachichotała. – Mówiłam! – otrzepała szczotkę i ruszyła do kolejnego konia. – A w ogóle, Andy. – Słucham, Jade. – Skoro mówiłeś, że na Pine Hill mieszkają teraz same roboty, to pewnie większość domów tutaj stoi pusta? – Zgadza się. – A zatem… – urwała, by wychylić się zza drzwi do boksu i popatrzeć Andy’emu w oczy. – Myślisz, że mogłabym pożyczyć jeden z nich na czas trenowania tutaj? – Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „pożyczyć”? – No wiesz. Zamieszkać w nim, dopóki nie przekonam pana Sandsa, że lepszego jeźdźca na Pokaz Koni Dietricha nie znajdzie. – Nie ja mogę o tym zdecydować, ale sądzę, że nie będzie z tym problemu – odparł uprzejmie robot. – Powinnaś pojechać do wioski i porozmawiać z Androidem 101. Zajmował się on naszym sklepem i koordynował większość spraw administracyjnych, gdy Pine Hill było jeszcze zamieszkane. – Super! – uporawszy się z czyszczeniem koni, Jade wyskoczyła z boksu i chwyciła miotłę. Zaczęła biegać po stajni tanecznym krokiem. – A nie musicie zapytać się kierownika, by pozwolić mi na coś takiego? – Owszem, powiadomienie będzie potrzebne – przytaknął. – Ale skoro domy i tak stoją puste, nie ma powodu, by się nie zgodził. Jade nie była tego taka pewna, w końcu Sands nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej pojawieniem się na wzgórzu. Ale skoro Andy powiedział, że nie ma problemu, nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Po kilku minutach zamiatania odłożyła miotłę i otarła pot z czoła. – Uff, skończyłam. Co myślisz, Andy? Dobrze mi poszło? – Znakomicie. Teraz możesz trenować w naszym klubie jeździeckim. A oto twoja zapłata – android włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej zwitek banknotów, na co Jade zrobiła oburzoną minę. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy. – Taki jest wymóg. Zadanie wykonane, wynagrodzenie wypłacone. Można kontynuować – odparł mechanicznym głosem. – Wypchaj się swoimi wymogami. Przyjaciele nie płacą sobie za pomoc – powtórzyła Jade z mocą i dla podkreślenia swoich słów odwróciła się na pięcie. – Ale Jade, to wymóg. Za pracę dostaje się pieniądze… – zaprotestował nieśmiało. – Dobrze więc – wskoczywszy na konia, dziewczyna posłała Andy’emu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Następnym razem tak ci tu wysprzątam, że będziesz musiał zapłacić mi podwójnie. Zobaczysz. Ale nie dzisiaj. Widząc, że nic nie wskóra, robot schował rękę z powrotem do kieszeni. Wtedy coś zmieniło się w jego twarzy – kąciki jego ust uniosły się! Naprawdę się uśmiechnął! Nawet jeśli był to tylko cień szerokiego uśmiechu, nie było wątpliwości. – Jesteś niezwykła, Jade – powiedział, a uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. – Będę wyczekiwał twojego powrotu. Powodzenia w treningach i na zawodach. – Dzięki! – już miała odjechać, gdy nagle coś jej się przypomniało. – Zaraz, jeszcze jedno. Gdzie znajdę tego gościa od administracji? – Powinien być w sklepie w wiosce. Wciąż jest czynny, choć nie ma kto w nim kupować. – Dobra – przytaknęła Jade. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, wrócę niedługo! Pomachawszy mu, popędziła Skydancera, który żwawo pomknął w stronę wioski. Wydawał się być równie podekscytowany, co właścicielka. – Co jest, młody? Nie spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu spraw, co? Koń parsknął. – No wiem, ja też. Teraz musimy znaleźć tego administratora. Sklep? Mają tutaj nawet sklep! Niesamowite miejsce. Tak „rozmawiając”, dotarli do miasteczka. Znalezienie sklepu nie było trudne, choć w istocie okazał się on małym sklepikiem przypominającym kiosk; wewnątrz siedział robot o identycznym stroju i podobnej twarzy, co Andy. Nie zdziwiło to Jade, łatwo domyśliła się, że androidy robiono hurtowo i nie przejmowano się zbytnio ich cechami indywidualnymi, ale szybko znalazła kilka różnic w stosunku do pierwszego poznanego przez nią robota: ten miał bardziej schludny strój, czystsze okulary i nieco smuklejsze kości policzkowe. I to wystarczyło, by pomyślała o nim jako o oddzielnym indywiduum. – Dzień dobry! – powitała go, zaglądając przez szybę sklepiku. Android podniósł wzrok znad czytanej przez niego gazety i nieco zaskoczony zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Z rozbawieniem pomyślała, że to musiał być dla niego spory szok po tylu latach w pustej wiosce. Jednak jak na robota przystało, jego zdziwienie nie trwało długo. – Witaj, panienko. Czym mogę służyć? – wstał ze swego miejsca i odezwał się uprzejmie. Z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jego głos, choć podobny, nie zawierał tej samej ochrypłości, co głos Andy’ego. Kolejna różniąca ich cecha. – Czy dobrze trafiłam? Chciałabym wynająć na pewien czas domek w Pine Hill. – Ach – westchnął robot, najwyraźniej się tego nie spodziewając. – Oczywiście. Lepiej nie mogła panienka trafić. Jestem Android 101 i z przyjemnością pomogę… – Jade. Mów mi Jade – przerwała mu. – …Oczywiście. Jade. Zatem potrzebujesz domku – odchrząknął nieco zażenowany. – Ponieważ wszystkie są puste, możesz wybrać, który tylko ci się podoba. – Hmm… – dziewczyna rozejrzała się po wiosce, szukając najlepszego lokum. Większość posiadłości była identyczna, więc szkopuł tkwił w położeniu. – O, co powiesz na ten przy tamie? Wygląda naprawdę przytulnie. Android wyciągnął skądś notes, przejrzał go, po czym skinął głową. – Oczywiście. Nie będzie problemu – sięgnął do szuflady biurka. – Proszę, oto klucze. Życzę miłego pobytu. Podał jej brelok, ale Jade zmarszczyła brwi. – Ile się należy? Tym razem to on ją zaskoczył. – Nic, nie płacisz. Jeśli mam być szczery, to dla mnie sama przyjemność, widząc tutaj prawdziwego człowieka – oznajmił, a jego twarz przybrała łagodniejszy wyraz. – Jesteś jeźdźcem. Czy chcesz ubiegać się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha? – Tak, właśnie tak! – Jade aż podskoczyła w siodle, zaskoczona i ucieszona. – W takim razie z radością udostępnię ci dom, póki nie osiągniesz celu. Powodzenia – tym razem nie mogło być wątpliwości. Robot przybrał ekspresję! – O rany! – zawołała zdumiona dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę. Dzięki, jesteś super, Snabb! Ksywka przyszła jej do głowy samoistnie, nawet nie wiedziała skąd. Słysząc ją, android znieruchomiał ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili jego poprzednia mina powróciła. – Do usług, Jade. *** Domek przy tamie okazał się równie urokliwy w środku, co na zewnątrz, choć pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiała zrobić, było dogłębne sprzątanie, bo nikt nie ścierał tu kurzu chyba od wieków. Na szczęście nie licząc tej drobnej niewygody wszystko inne było wspaniałe – sypialnia z wygodnym łóżkiem, skromna, ale wyposażona łazienka, telewizor, nawet lodówka, choć oczywiście pusta. Sam dom miał dwa piętra, a pomieszczenia były ogromne. Ciekawe, czy ten, kto tu kiedyś mieszkał, umiał docenić swoje luksusy. Gdy już posprzątała, wyszła nakarmić przywiązanego na zewnątrz Skydancera, a potem wróciła do środka, bo zapadał zmierzch. Na kolację zjadła kupioną u Snabba zupkę chińską (niezbyt zdrowe, ale nie przewidziała takiego obrotu spraw i nie zdążyła zrobić zakupów w Meander), po czym postanowiła, że zadzwoni do wujka Erica. W końcu nie odzywała się cały dzień. Po kilku sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się zaniepokojony głos. – Jade, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wiesz, która godzina? Zerknęła na zegarek. – Dwudziesta pierwsza, wujku – jednak zanim zmył jej głowę za tę odpowiedź, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Nie wrócę dziś do domu. Zatrzymałam się w Pine Hill, by mieć bazę wypadową do wszystkiego w okolicy. Wiesz, że idę jutro na herbatę do pana Sandsa? Powiedział, że da mi szansę, czyli być może naprawdę pojadę na te zawody! I pozwolili mi trenować w tutejszym klubie… Halo? Wujku? Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jade pomyślała nawet, że ich rozłączyło, ale wtedy wujek odezwał się. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Zatrzymałaś się w Pine Hill? Herbata u pana Sandsa? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się tam… – Tak, wiem, że nie ma tu żadnych ludzi, same roboty. Chociaż mogliście mi powiedzieć wcześniej – zauważyła zgryźliwie. – No właśnie! A co, jeśli zrobią ci krzywdę? To roboty, nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Nie możesz tam zostać! – Przepraszam, wujku, wiem, że troszczyłeś się o mnie tyle czasu. Ale bardzo mi zależy na tych zawodach, więc zostanę tutaj – odparła spokojnie. – A roboty, jak się okazuje, są bardzo miłe. Zaprzyjaźniłam się już z dwoma! – Co takiego? – w głosie mężczyzny dał się słyszeć szok. – Jak to możliwe? Wątpię, że zaprogramowano im funkcję przyjaźni. – Jak widać, ktoś o tym pomyślał – stwierdziła Jade z rozbawieniem. – Tak czy siak, zostanę tu jakiś czas, ale obiecuję, że wrócę. Być może z pucharem – dodała. Znów zapadła cisza, lecz tym razem krótsza. – Dobrze, Jade. Uważaj na siebie i jakby coś się działo, natychmiast wracaj do Meander. – Pewnie. Buziaki! Rozłączywszy się, Jade spojrzała za okno. Oświetlona księżycem ponura sylwetka zamku górowała nad otoczeniem, ale dziewczyna nie bała się. Czuła jedynie podekscytowanie, zwłaszcza na myśl, że już jutro zwiedzi jego wnętrze. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania